In One Piece
by iGlassanSakix3
Summary: Two girls name, Tsukino Yuzuki and Kirichu Saki fall into a big pit and landed somewhere, which is not their world! It was the One Piece World, where the greatest pirate era is happening, trying to find the One Piece, a treasure that Gold D. Roger, the previous Pirate King left. Collaboration with Candy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction on here and a first ever one! Please comment below of what you think about this! My friend and I've been working for a long time for this awesome Fanfiction.

- I do not own One Piece nor my friend! It belong to Eiichiro Oda! All my friend and I own are our OCs -

* * *

Introductions (Meet the main Characters)

Name: Kirichu Saki

Birthday and Age: May 5, 19

Abilities: Mizu-Mizu no mi, karate and swordsmanship, later then developed Kenbunshou and Busoshouku Haki

Weapons: Duel swords (Shirosora and Shirayuki)

Name: Tsukino Yuzuki

Birthday and Age: January 10, 18

Abilities: Thunder-Thunder no mi, karate, swordsmanship and later then developed Kenbunshou and Busoshouku Haki

Weapons: Duel swords (Ryouhikari and Hinotama)

I hope you enjoy our fanfic 33 Bye Bye 33


	2. Chapter 2

YAY ≧^◡^≦ First chapter is here

* * *

It was afternoon, Tsukino Yuzuki and Kirichu Saki a.k.a Devil Duels, are getting ready for their last tournament before summer holidays. Both of them were entering Miyagaoka's dojo for their last round, the winner wins the tournament cup. Representing for Namimori is always been those two. "Go beat them, Sashii, Yuzu-chan" Nozomi yelled, as Saki and Yuzuki walked into the fighting ground. "Ready... Get set... FIGHT" the referee shouted as everyone cheered and yelling for their schools. "You take Sakamaki Ran, and I'll take Takahashi Minako" Saki said.

"Okay Sashii~" Yuzuki replied back.

~ A While Later ~

"Hiya!" Yuzuki yelled as she strikes Sakamaki Ran.

"I will never loose to Namimori High!" Takahashi Minako said and strikes Saki non-stop.

Both school's representive, Tsukino Yuzuki, Kirichu Saki, Sakamaki Ran and Takahashi Minako were not letting their guards down. "You sure are good, Kirichu Saki, but I will never loose to a bitch like you! Boyish freak" Takahashi Minako said and dodged Saki's attack.

"I may be boyish, but... I WILL NEVER LOOSE TO MIYABIGAOKA!" Saki shouted.

Everyone heard what Saki said and gasped. "You go there Sashii!" Yuzuki yelled.

At last both of them use their last moves to finish the 2 opponent, that's why people call them Devil Duels! Takahashi Minako and Sakamaki Ran fell onto the ground with their wooden swords out of their hands. "NAMIMORI'S REPRESENTIVE WINS!" the referee shouted, the crowd from Namimori cheered none stop.

Yuzuki came running nd hugged Saki really tight, "We won against Miyabi! Sashii, we did it!" Yuzuki said.

"I know! Let's go and get the trophy, Yuzu!" Saki replied with a smile.

Both of us walk over to the person who's handing the trophy, it was the principal of Miyabigaoka. He was unhappy to see the trophy go away from him, since its been with him for a lot of times. He handed us the trophy and flashes of cameras flashing brightly taking a photo of us with the trophy.

~ Walking back to the dojo (Yuzuki's house ~

"We really won didn't we?", asked Yuzuki.

"Yeah we did", replied Saki," Out of all the years we entered we finally beat those Miyabigoka show-offs". "Nee onee-san, can you get our ball?" We both turned around to see a ball rolling our way. "Yeah, I'll get it"said Yuzuki as she ran to get their ball. Not looking where she was going Yuzuki fell into a big pit along with the ball. "Yuzuki!" Saki shouted running to the pit to help Yuzuki. But once she got there the pit was covered up and there was no way to help Yuzuki.

~ Saki POV ~

I ran home to her house incased the pit ended there, but I was wrong! Instead, I fall down into the black pit too, since I wasn't looking where I was going. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I was falling down the pit.

I closed my eyes, but when I open it again, I found myself on an unknown island and I was sitting on a navy!? I saw Yuzuki crying while sitting a navy with blonde hair. "Yuzuki!" I shouted and ran to her.

Yuzuki finally calmed down and both of us were confused and was wondering where we were. "Where are we?" Both of us asked at the same time...


End file.
